villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:G-Monster/Pure Evil Proposal: Friedrich Steiner
Hey guys so I've got a candidate to discuss and yes I've made sure that no one has proposed him yet from the video game Call of Duty: Black Ops What's the setting? Call of Duty: Black Ops is the first (second if you count Call of Duty: World at War) game in Treyarch's Black Ops universe. Set some 20 years after the end of World War II, it focuses on CIA Operative Alex Mason, who is being interrogated by an unknown party regarding his involvement in finding those responsible for a top-secret Soviet weapons program that threatens the US, among which includes finding Soviet activity in the midst of The Vietnam War. Now then the candidate in question is Dr. Friedrich Steiner . Who is Dr. Friedrich Steiner? What has he done? Dr. Friedrich Steiner is an ex-Nazi scientist. During World War II, he worked as part of the German Schutzstaffel as a high-ranking officer and chemist, tasked with creating a weapon that could hopefully turn the tide of the war in Germany's favor. To this end, he developed Nova-6, a chemical weapon capable of killing even the most fit of soldiers in mere seconds, before they could even hit the ground. What's more, unlike most chemical weapons, Nova-6 could stay in one area at any given time for a number of hours, before dissipating and leaving no lasting traces. With Hitler's approval, Steiner and a group of Waffen-SS were assigned to launch the weapon via modified V2 rockets from a secret Nazi base in the Arctic. However, thanks to the harsh Arctic weather, and the end of the War in Europe, they are unable to push through with the launch of the Nova-filled rockets. What's more, the explosives the SS brought with them to blow the rockets up to prevent capture had also failed. Seeing no more point in staying with the now hopeless Nazi cause, Steiner secretly made contact with the Soviets, specifically with one Nikita Dragovich, a high-ranking officer in the Red Army who had learned of Steiner's work through captured German prisoners. The latter was especially interested since it would allow him to be promoted even higher into the Soviet hierarchy, and keep him within Joseph Stalin's favor. And so, in October 1945, a special unit of the 3rd Shock Army under Dragovich was sent to retrieve Steiner, as well as eliminate The Remnant of the German forces guarding him. The mission was successful, with Soviet forces capturing Steiner alive and well, and the V2 rockets with Nova-6 intact. Just prior to his retrieval, Steiner had "assisted" the Soviets by killing a number of the Germans who had been protecting him. After reaching the bowels of the ship where the Nova-6 was held, Steiner helped parttake in the live demonstration of Nova-6, using Captain Viktor Reznov, Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko, and several of their squadmates, as test subjects. Not long after, he along with Dragovich and Kravchenko fled when the British Commandoes attacked the freighter in an attempt to get a hold of the Nova-6. Following 1945, Steiner would, under Dragovich's orders, begin recreating Nova-6 from scratch. In addition, he began experimenting on Vorkuta prisoners, which involved mentally and psychologically conditioning them to read a coded numbers sequence so that they could follow specific orders given to them via broadcast. Among the people he experimented on was Alex Mason, but thanks to his strong will, he was able to resist the programming. In early 1968, in the lead-up to Dragovich pushing through with his Evil Plan, Steiner had finally outlived his usefulness to his Soviet handler, and was prepared to defect to the CIA and reveal all of the Soviet general's dirty secrets to the Americans. However, before this could happen, Alex Mason, acting under Reznov's modified numbers sequence, shot him in the head, finally putting an end to the traitorous commie-nazi. Any mitigating factors? None. All his actions were motivated merely by self-preservation and benefit. in-between. He's a complete coward who has no sense of loyalty. He quickly defects from the Nazis to the Soviet cause once World War II is hopelessly lost just to avoid prosecution, and tries to do the same by defecting to the CIA when his Soviet handlers believe that He Knows Too Much in the lead-up to the initiation of Project Nova. Conclusion? I beieve that he's definitely as vile as his bosses Dragovich and Kravchenko, being an opportunist and manipulator himself. Then there's the human experimentation with Nova-6, not to mention the mental and psychological torture he conducted in Vorkuta in order to brainwash unwitting prisoners. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals